The Sleepover
by StoryLOVER150
Summary: Lola invites Jenny over for a sleepover and they play a game of truth or dare which gets things a little heated up


**Hello, Welcome to my Very first Adventures in Babysitting story and very first story at all This is a Jenny/Lola one shot where Jenny comes over to Lola's for a sleepover and play a game of truth and dare then things start getting heated between the two of them**

* * *

It was a cool summer night and Jenny had just parked in front of her best friend's, Lola, house. She rang the door bell and Lola answered, "Jenny! Hi, come in!" Lola said. "Thanks, nice place" Jenny replied. Lola was already in her pajamas, she was wearing black shorts and a black tank top. "Okay so I thinking we could watch a movie later, but first we're gonna play 'Truth or Dare'" Lola said. "Okay sounds good, let me just go get changed" Jenny said as she went into the bathroom

10 minutes later Jenny came out wearing pajama pants and a white shirt. "Okay Jen, come sit down" Lola said as jenny sat across from her, "okay you go first, Truth or Dare?" Lola asked "hmmm, Truth"Jenny answered, "no surprise," Lola said smirking "okay have you and Zac 'done it' yet?" "W-what do you mean?" Jenny said turning slightly red. "you know what I mean, has Zac popped your cherry? Or are you too scared?" Lola teased "actually... he.. has, we did it twice in fact" Jenny said, Lola was shocked. "Wow! I can't believe it, was it good?" Jenny chuckled "one question at a time my turn, Truth or dare?" She asked. "Dare" Lola said, jenny thought for a minute "okay I dare you to take off your shirt" she said, "Pftt! Easy" Lola said as she removed her tank top revealing she was wearing no bra. Jenny couldn't help but stare "what's wrong Jenny? Like what you see?" Lola asked slyly "N-no.. You just surprised me that's all, let's just continue"Jenny said

"Alright, Truth or dare" Lola asked "Truth.." Jenny said, Lola smirked "have you ever... Thought about another girl?" "What!?" Jenny asked schocked. "You know have you ever fantasized about being with another girl..?" Lola said as she wrapped her arms around Jenny from behind. Jenny began to blush "why? Have you?" Jenny asked "honestly? I have, about you in fact jenny, I have fantasized about you making me Cum.." Lola said as she kissed jenny slowly but passionately, Jenny tried to resist at first but she felt a wet sensation between her legs, Lola pulled away from the kiss catching her breath, "jenny?", "yeah?" Jenny answered

"I.. Dare you... To Fuck me" Lola said and with that Jenny pulled lola in for a another kiss slipping get tongue inside her mouth while gripping her breasts making lola moan into the kiss, deciding to take control Lola pushed Jenny onto her back and straddled her while grinding onto her heated core "ohh Lola!" Jenny moaned "mmm I love hearing you moan my name" lola said as she removed Jenny's shirt and latched her mouth into her left nipple, jenny moaned in pleasure as Lola licked her sensitive nub while pinching the other

Lola then moved down to the waist line of her pajama pants and pulled them down revealing her soaked cotten panties "oh honey, your dripping aren't you? Lola said as she gave a long lick on the center of her panties making jenny groan "L-lola..." Jenny moaned out "yes?" Lola said while rubbing Jenny's pussy through her panties "stop teasing and just fuck me!" Jenny said anxiously "wow, Jenny Parker! What a naughty little girl you are"Lola pushed her finger down on Jenny's panties making her even wetter "but I want you to beg for it.." Lola said as she continued to run around Jenny's core

Jenny couldn't take any more teasing "please! Please Lola! I want you to fuck my little pussy! I want to cum so badly right now!" Lola smiled "good girl" she pulled off Jenny's cotton panties and licked her wet center making jenny moan "Yes! Oh Lola!" Lola pushed her tongue into Jenny's tight hole. Jenny grabbed Lola's hair and pushed her head down lola pushed her tongue in and out, then she put her right hand under jenny and pushed a finger in Jenny's ass, Jenny gasped "LOLA! Don't stop! In so close" Lola pulled out of Jenny's pussy and pushed three fingers inside pumping furiously "do you wanna cum? Does this naught little slut wanna cum?" Lola said pumping her fingers faster "YES! OHHH LOLA IM CUMMING!" Jenny screamed as she squirted all over Lola's face as she lapped up any cum on Jenny's pussy

"Mmm delicious" lola said as she wiped the cum off her face and put her fingers in Jenny's mouth letting her taste herself "my turn" Lola said as took off her shorts and off her shorts and panties and lowered herself onto Jenny's face giving her a perfect view, Jenny instantly licked her pussy making Lola moan "oh yes! Mmm jenny your pretty good at this!" Jenny continued her assault on lola as she did she stuck a finger in Lola's ass bringing her closer to climax, "oh! J-Jenny! Im cumming!" Lola said squirting all over Jenny's tongue collapsing next to Jenny

"That was.." Jenny started "amazing.." Lola finished for her "we have to do that again.." Jenny said as Lola kissed her " definitely. But for now let's just relax" Lola said as she and jenny layed and cuddled on the floor

* * *

 **Well that was my first ever story, hope you liked it.**

 **Please review and help me out by spreading the word and getting me more readers/followers**

 **till next time,**


End file.
